


日常

by Babyblue1223



Category: text - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyblue1223/pseuds/Babyblue1223
Summary: 簡單的意淫日常 補一些舊文





	日常

小四的日常

 

夜深了，我和浓浓打完台球回到宿舍。房间内暖黄色的床头灯隐隐绰绰的亮着，大床上陷着一个人，我的哥哥。他太白了，以至于即使黄色的灯光打在他的身上，他的皮肤依然透明，凑近仔细看青色的血管隐没在皮肤表皮之下，弯弯曲曲的像一条小河。他不爱穿上衣，虽然冬天宿舍内开着暖气，我告诉他好几次要穿衣服，容易着凉，但他就是不听。当然最重要的原因是我不想他露出深褐色的奶头，太诱人了，我看到过有好几个哥哥有时目不转睛地盯着他的乳头看，好像要把他生吞活剥一样，不过哥哥神经太大条了，从来没有注意过。但是我很害怕，我怕哥哥被抢走，他的注意力被分散，他不再只属于我。我低下头，看他平稳安静的睡颜，轻轻的在他光洁的额头上印下一个浅淡的吻痕，起身关了灯，在他身边躺好。

 

薄薄的被子盖着我们两个人，他背对着我，我看着他毫无瑕疵的后背，月光懒懒洋洋的洒在腰窝上，里面乘着水好像还冒着一丝丝的冷气。我怕他冷，所以我靠近了他。他的脖子，白花花的，上面印着浅浅的纹路，有点像小狗用的颈圈，我想我才是狗主人，所以毫不犹豫的舔了一下。很香很嫩，我轻轻地用牙齿衔住一小块后颈的嫩肉，放在口腔里用舌头轻轻地逗弄。真是上等的肉啊，鲜美多汁。哥哥轻轻地嘤咛了一下，他没有醒过来。梦里的他一样不谙世事。

 

我勃起了，这两天经常这样，尤其是每次面对哥哥的时候，但是我不想再忍耐了。我从内裤里掏出肉棒，开始上下撸动，对着那条曲折的脊柱沟，和白白的像璞玉一般的后背。脑海里响起哥哥白天叫我的名字的声音。这么神经大条的人，那么喜欢往我身上蹭，还笑嘻嘻的跟我说：“Justin，你怎么这么僵硬啊”，我看这样的哥哥就是欠操。我撸动的右手越来越快，连最上方的小洞都关照到了。我想象着把自己粗糙的肉棒抵到哥哥滑溜溜的后背的触感，想象着他在我身下求我慢一点，眼角涨的红红的，前面已经滴水了，但是我从后面勒住他的手腕不让他碰，我要让他被我哭着操射，看他的腰为我而动，我要让他只属于我一个人。我射了，白色的液体很浓稠，全部落在我的右手上，我轻轻地哼出了声。

哥哥突然转过身，我慌忙把右手藏到背后  
“Justin，你回来啦”我听见他用不太清醒的有点沙哑的声音说道。  
“恩，我回来休息了，哥哥快睡吧”，他往我这边又靠了靠，像是在寻找热源，他的头蹭到我的胸膛，随后停住了，安安稳稳的睡着了。

 

我的傻哥哥啊，像只小猫，每天咕叽咕叽地钻进我的怀里才能睡着，我什么时候才能把我的心意跟他说明了呢：其实他不是我的猫，他是我的宝。


End file.
